


AMAGUJI ONESHOTS (you can leave requests!!)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amaguji - Freeform, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, Sweet, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Last one!!! Leave requests on this one and the other ones!!!! Mmmmm
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

LEAVE AMAGUJI REQUESTS HERE WHDNDNJD  
I'll do literally anything (including genderbent) other than smut since they are underage!   
Ily and have a good day <3333


	2. Sweet coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop ANDDDD college au? Yessir  
> Requested by: beobwep !

I've always loved the smell of fresh coffee. It's a nice smell. One of the things that comforts me in my times of need. I don't have too many friends. People find me creepy. I understand. I'm just the kid who is overly cautious about germs and majors in anthropology, afterall. 

A new coffee shop opened downtown today. The one I used to go to has been closed for a few months now, so I've sadly been having to make my own. It's not the same as going to a place to get it though. Needless to say, I'm very excited to go today. 

Walking in, I can immediately smell that coffee smell I love so much. I can also smell pastries baking near the back. It's wonderful. I smile and take a deep breath stepping up to the counter. 

A person who looks about my age, with pale green hair and many piercings stands in front of me at the counter. I glance at the name tag and their name is rantaro. They have a pronouns button as well, which says they/them. To be very honest, this person is very pretty. Coffee shop waiters are always pretty, though. They just have this certain different aoura about them that makes them more approachable. And dare I say prettier. 

"Good morning. What can I get you today?" They give a smile in my direction. 

I smile back, but they wouldn't be able to see that considering my mask. "Just a black coffee please." 

They nod, writing it down. "Any pastries?" 

"Oh um.." I look through my bag I carry with me to see if I have enough for one, and as I expected, I don't. "No thank you." 

They look at my bag then back up at me. "What's your favorite? It'll be on the house." 

"Oh- are you sure? You don't need to do that i-"

"No no I insist." 

"Um.. Alright. I really like blueberry muffins if that's not too much trouble.." I grab the money for my coffee out of the bag and close it. 

"It's not at all. Can I get a name for the order?" They grab a cup and a pen, looking to me for an answer. 

"Kiyo… Korekiyo." I mumble out. 

They write on the cup and give me one more smile. "Cute name." Then they walk to the back to get my stuff. 

I go and sit in a seat near the back of the place to do some reading/studying while I wait. I find it pretty hard to focus with what they said on my mind.. 

A few moments later, they come walking over with my coffee and blueberry muffin. They have another coffee and some type of pasterie in hand as well. 

"Here you go." They sit my stuff down in front of me, then hesitate for a moment before asking me a question. "May I sit with you?" Ah. So that's what the other stuff was for. 

"Sure." I slightly pull down my mask and sip my coffee. Oh how I missed this. 

They sit across from me and start eating and drinking as well. "You go to college here?"

I nod. 

"Me too! What's your major, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Anthropology." I take another sip, expecting them to be weirded out just like everyone else, but they don't seem to be. 

"Oh sick. I major in Journalism." They smile, moving their hair out of their face. 

I smile back, this time, their able to see it. "What for?"

"Ah. I want to travel the world and document it. Well, I want to travel for some personal reasons as well but, I just really like travel in general." They laugh slightly. 

I nod. "How interesting. I've always wanted to travel the world too. It's a beautiful place full of beautiful people and things." 

"I couldn't have said it better myself." A timer on their watch starts going off. "Shit."

I give them a confused look. 

"Ah sorry. My break is over. I really wish we could hang out more. I really like you." 

I feel my cheeks warm a little. "I like you too." 

"Come by anytime. And, let's hang out again soon. Check the side of your cup." With that, they wave goodbye, hopping back over the counter and getting to serving a customer. 

Check the side of my cup, huh? I turn it around and low in behold, written in probably the prettiest handwriting I've seen, is my name, and his name and phone number. 

"Korey, call me sometime. With love, and sugar, (seriously, how can you just drink straight black coffee) rantaro amami <3" 

How cute. Just like them. 


	3. Question (not a oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read please and comment

Would you all be interested in a LONG fic of these two? I want to do something angsty yet wholesome. It could just be one chapter with a bunch of words, or it could be multiple chapters. If you have any ideas PLEASE comment them!


End file.
